1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child monitoring system and more particularly pertains to detecting a person, animal, luggage or other valuable left unattended in an unoccupied place such as a vehicle and for generating a warning signal to a guardian in response to the detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child monitoring systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child monitoring systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting a driver that an child has been left unattended in a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,444 issued Jun. 30, 2009 to Rao relates to a System and Method for Alarm Generation Based on the Detection of the Presence of a Person. U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,522 issued Mar. 7, 2006 to Flanagan discloses an Object Proximity Monitoring and Alarm System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,463 issued Mar. 4, 2008 to Donaldson discloses an Infant Alert System and Method Thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents to not describe a monitoring system that allows detecting a person, animal, luggage or other valuable left unattended in an unoccupied place such as a vehicle and for generating a warning signal to a guardian in response to the detection.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved child monitoring system which can be used for detecting a person, animal, luggage or other valuable left unattended in an unoccupied place such as a vehicle and for generating a warning signal to a guardian in response to the detection. In this regard, the present invention as described herein in various embodiments of the invention, substantially fulfills this need.